Hontou ni?
by KOI Seracus
Summary: VERY SHORT one-shot. Ken and Kari have been hanging out a bunch lately. Crappy summary, but otherwise I'll give it all away.


****

AN: Okay, this is just something I wrote … a while back. I think it's cute, even though it may be sort of confusing. If you don't get it… I'll just be sure to explain it down below. How's that? Good!

Read on, Grasshopper!

She loved him. He knew it without a shadow of a doubt. He could see it with his own eyes very plainly that she loved him. And more than that. She had **said **she loved him, and her body language said she meant it. She really and truly loved him.

Ken shook his head, his eyes downcast and hidden under his bangs, hiding his expression from the girl in front of him. Yagami Hikari, the Child of Light and his latest obsession. For almost three weeks, he had followed her around like a puppy. He had been to her house countless times, and he knew for a fact that her brother thought he was into her. He had picked her up for work, and taken her out for lunch on two of the three Saturdays. He had tried to get to know everything about her that was necessary to give off the right appearance and yet not let it be a conscious impression.

And now he knew what he had been trying to find out. She loved him.

She squirmed nervously in her seat, waiting for a more identifiable reaction. The moment she had said out loud that she loved him, she immediately wondered if it was the right thing to do. What if it was not what he wanted to hear?

She wished Ken would lift up his head so she could see what he was thinking. He had been coming over and spending so much time with her lately, and he had learned her responses almost as well as Taichi--by her body language and the tiniest hitches in her voice--but she still could not read him without being able to seeing his eyes. She had no idea whether at a given moment he was happy or leaning back towards the suicide thoughts that had plagued him since he was a child. Thirteen years had not fully washed those thoughts out of his system, though Daisuke insisted that he was a lot better than he had been. And in truth, he had not been in the hospital at all that year yet. Still, it was no comfort that he still might be so hurt that he would consider it again.

She had not thought, at first, and for the longest time, that he might consider them 'dating.' After all, that was what they had agreed when he had first asked her to let him take her to lunch. "Is that a date, Ken?" she had asked, and his answer was plain and immediate, with no strings attached. "No; just two friends hanging out, that's all." And she had not thought of it as anything but that. That was, not until Taichi started hinting that Ken did not spend nearly as much time with any of the digidestined except for Daisuke. "He comes down here almost every day," he had pointed out, only that morning. "That sure seems like dating to me." And it did, when she honestly thought about it. But she had never actually wanted to think about it.

"Ken? Daijobu?" She had wanted to avoid this sort of confrontation all her life, but she had expected it to be with Takeru, not with the beautiful blue-eyed young man before her. "Ken, Gomen nasai. I…"

He cut her off by shaking his head again, his dark bangs floating back and forth across his face. It was no wonder women still fainted at his feet. Life, with all its ugliness, had not turned him into any less of a heartthrob. If anything, he looked more dazzling than anyone had imagined he ever would.

Why again had she turned him down?

"Hontou ni? Daisuke?" he asked the table, his voice almost devoid of emotion.

She winced and nodded. She had thought it over so many times in the past few years, and she had never been more sure than in the months that had preceded this day. Only she had never had the courage to tell anyone; until Ken had forced her conscience. She would not be accused of leading him on intentionally, especially by herself.

"Yeah," she muttered, grinning in spite of herself. "Daisuke."

She heard a chuckle, and when Ken finally looked up then, she saw an unmistakable grin on his face. It was maybe the dozenth time she had seen him really smile to anyone other than Wormmon in all the time she had known him. She waited for him to say something--anything--to confirm what the smile was saying, as final proof that it was genuine and not a cheep fake reserved for the press. She waited an eternity in two seconds before he said anything.

"Good."

****

AN: Yup. That's it. Not much, but like I said, _I_ thought it was cute when I wrote it. Basically, Kari likes Davis, but no one knows that for sure. So Ken starts hanging out with her so he can figure out if she does, or if Dai is just chasing a hopeless dream. Yeah. If you got that when you read it give yourself a million bucks. My best buddy said it was confusing when she read it, and she's used to my madness, so I feel sorry for all of you out there. Anyways. Yeah. Later!

Please Review.


End file.
